


Maybe: A Collection of Tyler Seguin ficlets and more

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Embedded Video, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love Tyler Seguin and don't write him nearly enough for my liking. So, since I'm currently having writer's block on what to write, here is a place where I will post my fic about Tyler Seguin. 1 Rule: 1000 words or less for each ficlet added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tyler Seguin/Jonathan Toews - Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> None of these fics share the same universe unless stated otherwise. They are not related or affiliated with the actual guy. If your name is mentioned anywhere in the title or story, please, this was not meant for you; turn back while you still can.
> 
> Basically: Tyler Seguin/Everybody

**PROMPT: Jonny Toews gives Tyler a blowjob.**

Tyler thinks of himself as a good lay. He likes getting off, but he also likes getting his partner off, so he figures that he's probably one of the better guys out there. Tyler isn't a slut, let's get that straight. He just happens to find, well, everybody attractive. He doesn't sleep with everybody willy nilly, that would be stupid and probably incredibly unsafe. Tyler just, enjoys other's company.

But even Tyler can admit he's a little shocked when he somehow finds himself with his cock in Jonathan Toews' mouth.

Jonny starts with Tyler's head, using his tongue to swirl around the slit and taking his cock head into his mouth slowly. Jonny only sucks lightly for a moment, his eyes tracing Tyler's face, before he's suddenly deep throating Tyler. Tyler curses, his eyes widening slightly. He's gotten many blowjobs in his lifetime, it thankfully comes with being an attractive guy, but few have been able to deep throat him. His cock isn't the largest out there, a little longer than average, but it's his girth that gets most people. It's not unnaturally big or anything, but it's big enough for most of Tyler's partners to need a minute to adjust, men and women alike.

"Holy shit," Tyler gasps, Jonny's mouth sucking as he deep throats Tyler again, not even blinking an eye. "Do you even have a gag reflex?" Tyler wonders out loud, cursing again when Jonny lets out a tiny chuckle.

Jonny pulls off to catch his breath, his face a light red, and he uses the opportunity to lick the underside of Tyler's cock, fondling his balls with his hand. Tyler is ready to go for a while, his ability to last a good while coming from so many encounters, but he almost loses it when Jonny's finger starts probing at his hole.

Tyler doesn't bottom. It's not that he doesn't think he would like it, it's that his usual type is smaller than him. And while that doesn't mean anything when it coms to topping and bottoming, he usually likes the small type that like to bottom. Jonny isn't his usual type. Jonny is broader than Tyler, heavier, and is just a bit taller than Tyler. 

Jonny continues his assault on Tyler's cock, putting in some serious skill if you asked Tyler. Jonny's finger probes at his ass again, causing Tyler's hips to thrust up, forcing his cock farther down Jonny's throat. With a whimper, Tyler is seeing stars. Tyler is seeing stars because Jonny didn't even choke, he just took it and forced his finger into Tyler's hole just slightly, not enough to hurt, just enough for Tyler to feel it there and Tyler was gone.

It's most definitely the shortest blowjob of his life, which should attain to how amazing Jonathan Toews is with his mouth. Most people pay attention to his ass, and trust Tyler, he pays attention too, but maybe more people should be fantasizing about his mouth. Because holy fucking shit.

"You think you can go again?" Jonny asks, his tongue swiping along his lower lip.

It suddenly occurs to Tyler that Jonny swallowed and- " _Fuck yes_."

Jonny smirks and Tyler almost faints.


	2. Tyler Seguin/Jamie Benn - Marshall approves

**PROMPT: Jamie wants to date Tyler, but has to get approval from the most important thing in Tyler's life: Marshall.**

It wasn't like Marshall didn't like everybody he met. He was a friendly dog, big and affectionate, just like he always had been.

When he first got him, he always followed Tyler and Ty around. From his wagging tail to his slobbery kisses, Marshall is affectionate with everybody. Even Marchy, and that's saying something.

So it comes to a complete and utter surprise that when Tyler first brings Marshall down to Dallas, Marshall doesn't take too kindly to Jamie Benn. It surprises Tyler, that Marshall would growl at anybody, let alone someone as nice as Jamie Benn. Their first meeting is simple.

Jamie had just finished knocking on his door and Tyler was about to let him in, when all of a sudden, Tyler heard this really angry growl from behind them. He turns around and their Marshall is, his ears back, his tail between his legs, and his teeth bared right at Jamie. Jamie had stared, his eyes wide and filled with fright, and had quickly told Tyler that he hopes that he can find a home in Dallas, before scurrying away, never taking his eyes away from the growling dog.

Now, Tyler has had Marshall meet the rest of his Dallas teammates and not one time had Marshall growled. But every time Tyler tries to have Jamie over, tries to talk to Jamie in his own apartment, Marshall suddenly gets all upset. Tyler just doesn't understand what's going through Marshall heaa. Why would his completely innocent and happy dog start growling at someone as nice as Jamie Benn?

"You know, maybe it's because Marshall feels threatened," Ty tells him one day over the phone. "Maybe he thinks Jamie's trying to take his dominance away."

"Yeah, but Marshall never growls at me. I'm supposed to be his master, right? I mean, shouldn't he be growling at me more?" Tyler asks, sighing into his phone.

"Maybe he just doesn't find you threatening," Ty says with a laugh.

Before Tyler can really rebut that argument, he sees Marshall come sauntering into the room, his ears are down and his tail is just hanging limply behind him.

"Hey Ty, I've got to go. Marshall's acting weird," Tyler says and quickly hangs up his phone, laying it down on his couch. He scrambles over to his dog, concern painting his features, and he let's his hand trace over Marshall's back. Marshall just stares at him, his eyes sad. "What's going on with you, boy?" Tyler wonders.

He doesn't get a chance to take Marshall to the vet, just worries about him constantly. He comes home one evening after a practice, running late because of his stupid aching shoulder. He walks in to find Jamie sitting on his couch, locked in a staring contest with a shockingly still Marshall.

"Um, Jamie, not that I don't mind having you here, but why are you having a staring contest with my dog?"

Jamie doesn't reply to Tyler's question, just continues to stare at Marshall. Marshall's ears had perked up at Tyler's voice, but his dog stayed unnaturally still, all of his focus on Jamie. Tyler decides that it would be best to just leave Jamie at it, igoring the voice in his head asking how exactly Jamie got into his apartment.

The next day Marshall is back to his usual stupidly happy self and Jamie makes no mention of his crazy staring contest with Tyler's dog, so Tyler just doesn't bring it up. Jamie asks him out on a date, which is awesome and Tyler agrees quickly, but he can't help but wonder what the whole ordeal was about.


	3. Tyler Seguin Gen - Video

Maybe -- A Tyler Seguin fan video


End file.
